The use of a sponge or system instrument to apply soap liquid cleansing compositions to the body is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,280 to Hudson et al., for example, teach a washing device for scrubbing the body. The washing member (i.e., sponge) has a substantial uniform cross-section and a substantially porous inner structure which is said to allow water and soap to permeate the surface and interior thereof (column 2, lines 28-31) U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,744 to Campagnoli also teaches sponges (specifically diamond-mesh polyethylene sponge) clearly designed for bath usage (see claim 1).
WO 95/00116 (assigned to Procter & Gamble) relates to a personal cleansing system comprising a diamond-mesh bath sponge used in combination with a liquid cleanser comprising a moisturizer. The diamond-mesh sponge is said to enhance lather profile of a cleanser containing such moisturizer. There is no mention in the World Patent of a deodorant perfume composition (known as deo perfume) and no recognition that the sponge may lead to enhanced deposition of deo perfumes.